bulbasaurisawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Count (A
Gerry- As the night for the BVW sixsome drew to a close, there was a rustling in the bushes. Gerry went to check it out but then he saw a bear head towards the camp. Deciding to act in the moment, Gerry threw himself at the bear to protect the team. Eventually the bear overpowered Gerry, but he did not die before giving the bear a mortal wound. His last words were, "Ugh...my back, anyone got any arthritis medication?...Hahaha just kidding, thanks for having me around guys...Really, it's been fun, well, bye!" # Devin- Got captured by a band of angry natives, unwittingly and was tortured to death by their leader. The natives, afterwards, ran into the forest and were never seen again by anyone. His last words were, "S-so....this is how it ends? Huh....ah, I never told Carrie, how much I-...no! I want her to be happy...sorry guys, sorry to Carrie especially. Please forgive me for my mistake......" # Jay- Mickey went crazy from the island's influence and started killing off his own team. His first victim was his brother Jay, who he accidentally had pushed into a river while they were both looking for water. His last words were, "G-gah....i-it's ok bro. I-I understand why you did this...it's not your fault. I'm just sad that I'll never get to see you...get out of here...." # Mary- Died of unknown causes offscreen. Presumed cause of death is that she was starting to unravel the mysteries of the island, and someone either suffocated her or strangled her to death as there were very strange marks on her neck. Her last words were unknown, but before she disappeared she told Ellody, "Strange things are happening on this island Ellody...and I intend on unraveling them, I know one secret already. Ellody, someone is planning on assassinating Jen....you must save her." # Brody- Was seduced by MacArthur and killed where nobody could see him. Presumed reasoning was that MacArthur was driven insane and decided to kill Brody...but others say that Josee was the one who told her to. Either way, he was stabbed to death. His last words were, "Aww MacArthur I forgive you babe....And, I wish you good luck......remember me please......Geoff my bromigo, he'll have to go it alone...ugh" # Ryan- Was killed in a double double with Stephanie, they were both buried alive and both stabbed themselves, so the other could breathe longer. His last words were, "You're as cute as a chocolate chip muffin!" # Stephanie- Same with Ryan. Her last words were, "Awww Ry-Ry.....sad that we'll both die here......but, I had fun, even if I didn't get any money out of it........or anything really." # Ellody- Was accused of murdering Mary by all but one person, Miles, by her team. She was then hoisted up onto a tree and was tied to it until she starved to death. She started to escape when she accidentally knocked her head on the tree and fell unconscious. Unfortunately, the impact was very big and she died of a concussion only hours later. Her last words were, "N-no I SWEAR! I didn't do it! Why would I murder my own friend and partner? Please...." # Tammy- Tried using magic to escape the island. As she jumped off the cliff pretending to fly, she unfortunately snapped back to reality and fell far far down the cliff. Her last words were, "This was all a joke...that I know, Leonard you idiot...." # Leonard- Got killed virtually the same way he did the first time. Was lured into the Loch Ness Monster's mouth and eaten. His last words were, "HAHA I FOUND THE GOLD COIN! Hey...what's that rumbling?" # Chet- He and Lorenzo were having some fun when Rock and Spud decided to go up to them and call quits on their alliance. However they later came back and apologized saying they were too tired to think correctly. Chet understood but was then beat to death by someone who looked like Spud. His last words were, "YOU JERKS! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY MOM!" # Miles- Mickey's second victim. Originally, he was targetting Laurie, but he decided that by doing that Laurie would go mental on him so he thought that Laurie would be defenseless without her friend. So he lured her and sent out a wolf to eat her whole. Her last words were, "Oh....my word, Mickey, why? That poor wolf..." # Carrie- Her body was mysteriously found by Owen near the bay. The cause of death was unknown..for there are no visible markings on her body. Her last words were unknown but she did say to Kitty, "I have to leave this place! For Devin, and the both of us! If I don't go....who knows what may happen to me!" # Geoff- MacArthur originally wanted Josee dead, but she decided that Geoff was being too mopey and annoying over Brody's death, so she decided to kill him to put him out of his misery. His last words were, "M-MacArthur...thank you....Oh BRODY! We'll be seeing eachother soon, bro!" # Pete- Unknown, his body was found mutilated. His words before going missing were, "HAHAH I hope I don't end up like that idiot Gerry. Now that would suck...but hey, I'm likeable, who would kill me?" # Owen- Apparently, a revival can only last a short while before killing the person that was revived. The only way to not have this happen, is to not have the subject go anywhere near poison ivy for a year. Unfortunately, Emma repeated Eva's mistake and used poison ivy on dressing a wound Owen had. His last words were, "Well, thanks for trying anyway. My next shot at being alive was fun guys...My only regret is not being able to live longer for my buddy Noah and Izzy...." # Lorenzo- After Chet died, Rock and Spud abandoned Lorenzo, who was mostly on his own the whole time. He got depressed, however and finally stabbed himself to death with a machete. His last words were, "Hahaha.....STEPBROTHAS! Bro?.....oh, right, hahaha silly me! Wait...is that blood? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" # Laurie- Ate a poisoned berry one night, and had a huge stomachace. She retired to bed early, and eventually the poisoned killed her in her sleep. Her last words were, "Oh! M-my stomach....AGH! It hurts...so bad...." # Taylor- Was lured by Mickey believing that he was taking her to a mall. Unfortunately, his real plan was to lure her into a lion pit with the belief that it was an underground shop. Taylor believed him and was eaten alive by lions. Her last words were, "UGH! There's no SHOP down here! Mickey you liar!" # Jen- As Mary predicted, was assassinated by a crazy and loopy Mickey. She was stabbed to death and then was strangled by overalls, when that didn't kill her Mickey, placed a really tight rope around her neck and hung her to death. Her last words were, "Agh....that helmet is so ratchet....why?" # Noah- Was thought to be a threat due to his knowledge of revival. His skull was bashed in by a heavy rock that a gorilla had thrown at him. His last words were, "N-no...I can't die here....oh Emma, please...stay alive for us.......if Izzy, doesn't survive, there will be no hope for either of us..... # Crimson- Unknown, but some say she willingly got mauled to death. Her last words were, "The sweet release of death brings me joy....*blinks*" # Ennui- Body was found on the beach, unknown cause of death. His last words before going missing were, "Weird things have been happening....I like it *smiles*" # Dwayne- Accidentally fell into a river and drowned, his son was too helpless to pull him out. His last words were, "No....son, please! JUNIOR! J-just...one more time....DAMMIT!" # Kelly- Her body was found by Junior and had stab wounds all over it. Her last words were, "Junior, honey...I have no idea what will happen next, but I will protect you, I promise!" # Sanders- Was strangled by Mickey, unfortunately she did not die and as such was pushed off a cliff. Her last words were, "You're a demon child!" # Jacques- Josee went crazy and murdered him on a rampage. His last words were, "OH! Mon petit chou! SACRE BLEU.....c'est mauvais! #Tom- Mickey's next victim. However he was dragged by a beast claiming to be Mickey's pet, to his death. His last words were, "Oh...well, at least I will be reunited with my sweet best friend Jen......" #Spud- Mickey secretly dared Spud to go out and sneak some honey from a bee's nest. Unfortunately, the bees were especially hostile, and he got stung to death. His last words were, "Whoa Mickey...not cool! When my bro Rock finds out about this, he's going to kick your ass!" #MacArthur- Josee and MacArthur basically fought eachother to the death, oddly enough Josee got the upper hand and murdered MacArthur. Her last words were, "Awww....I guess you win this time....DAMMIT!" #Mickey- Was finally murdered by a vengeful Rock who had his buddy Spud murdered by Mickey. He was then dropped into the very same lion pit he had lured Taylor into and was eaten alive by lions. His last words were, "Sorry for going crazy guys....this island really does things to you." #Josee- Rampaged herself off a cliff trying to kill Kitty. Her last words were, "CURSES NO GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Survivors were: Kitty, Rock, Emma, Junior Kitty and Rock started dating after the traumatic event of their friends dying...but not too soon after. They are going strong! Emma and Izzy used the revival machine to bring back Noah. Remembering her past mistake, she kept Noah away from poison ivy at all times Junior was never the same again after his father's death, he went to therapy multiple times. Needless to say, to honor his father's death, he developed a little more humor...but not too much. Gorge, after the RR people left, disappeared mysteriously. SOme say it sank to the ground, others say, it was just a mirage...but, one things for sure. Multiple people lost their lives here. R.I.P Category:A&B Category:Death Category:Alliances and Betrayal